Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2005)
dziewiąta gra wyścigowa z serii gier Need for Speed, wydana przez Electronic Arts, a zarazem prequel (być może niezaplanowany) Need for Speed: Carbon. Swą premierę miała 15 listopada 2005 roku i od tego czasu doczekała się kilku wydań kolekcjonerskich. Z okazji dziesiątej rocznicy serii Need for Speed została wydana specjalna edycja gry - Need for Speed: Most Wanted Black Edition. W wersji tej wprowadzono m. in. dodatkowe wyścigi w trybie szybkiego wyścigu, samochody, winyle (m. in. naklejki widoczne na Mazdzie RX-8 Mii) i dodatkową próbę (próba 69) w Serii prób. Na konsole PlayStation Portable została wydana pod tytułem Need for Speed: Most Wanted 5-1-0. Tryb kariery Fabuła Główny bohater przyjeżdża do miasta Rockport, gdzie odbywają się nielegalne wyścigi. Gra zaczyna się od serii wyścigów z pewną bandą kierowców. Chwilę później bohater jest uczestnikiem w wyścigu, w którym zdobywa reputację, żeby wyzwać 15. kierowcę Czarnej Listy - Razorem. W tym wyścigu gracz poznaje Roga, a chwili później Razor wyzywa nas na wyścig. Jednak przed wyścigiem Razor eksperymentuje z wozem bohatera, przez co wygrywa i zdobywa samochód. Po tym wyścigu bohater jest aresztowany, ale po niedługim czasie wypuszczony z powodu braku dowodów. W między czasie Razor został 1. kierowcą Czarnej Listy, używając wozu bohatera - BMW M3 GTR, a tuż za nim jego "chłopcy" - Bull (Toru Sato) i Ronnie (Ronald McCrea). W wyjściu z więzienia pomaga nam Mia Townsend, która oddaje nam swój garaż służący za kryjówkę przed policją. Z początku bohater ściga się tylko w przedmieściach, dopiero po pewnym czasie może wjechać do Rockport. Mia wraz z innym kierowcą - Rogiem informują bohatera o wydarzeniach z Rockport. Gracz ma za zadanie pokonać wszystkich kierowców Czarnej Listy. Aby to zrobić, musi ukończyć odpowiednią liczbę wyścigów, zdobyć kamienie milowe i odpowiednio wysokie notowania. Im wyższe miejsce danego kierowcy na Liście, tym wymagania są wyższe. Po spełnieniu wymagań dochodzi do bezpośredniego wyścigu z kierowcą z Listy (mogą być ich 2 - 5; odpowiadają one specjalizacji danego kierowcy). Po ich wygraniu gracz wybiera dwie karty należące do kierowcy (znajdują się tam darmowe osiągi, ulepszenia karoserii lub wyglądu oraz dowód rejestracyjny samochodu pokonanego kierowcy, premia pieniężna, karta zwolnienia z aresztu). Po wygraniu pięciu wyścigów z Razorem następuje epilog gry - bohater odzyskuje swoje BMW, ale zmuszony jest uciekać przed agentami federalnymi i Sierżantem Crossem. Bohaterowie * Kierowcy z Czarnej Listy * Mia Townsend (Mazda RX-8 (SE3P)) - policjantka, cały czas pomaga bohaterowi w grze. * Rog (Pontiac GTO) - drugi ze sprzymierzeńców gracza. Nie pojawia się w dialogach. * Sierżant Cross (Corvette C6.R) - stróż prawa, szef wydziału pościgowego, za wszelką cenę chce aresztować bohatera i pozostałych kierowców. Seria prób Seria prób ma charakter treningowy - jej celem jest ćwiczenie zdolności jazdy na czas oraz uciekania przed policją w Rockport. Składa się ona z 68 (69 w wydaniu specjalnym gry - Black Edition) wyzwań, w których należy uciec przed policją wypełniwszy pewne warunki lub ścigać się na czas (próba czasowa). W grze dostępna jest jeszcze 70. próba (próba Burger Kinga), jednak trzeba ją odblokować za pomocą kodu burgerking. Szybki wyścig W grze dostępny jest również tryb szybkiego wyścigu. W tym trybie gracz może wybrać trasę, jak również rodzaj wyścigu, w którym chce wziąć udział.W trybie szybkiego wyścigu niedostępne są pościgi policyjne i próby czasowe. Może zmienić również pojazd, którym będzie się ścigał, ilość okrążeń, natężenie ruchu, liczbę konkurentów czy ich poziom trudności. Dodatkowe trasy i pojazdy odblokowują się wraz z postępem w trybie kariery . Wyścigi Wśród wyścigów gracz ma do wyboru: * Tor - standardowy wyścig na okrążenia. ** Eliminacje - wyścig na okrążenia, w którym po każdym okrążeniu odpada najsłabszy kierowca, dopóki nie zostanie wyłoniony zwycięzca. * Sprint - zwykły wyścig od punktu A do punktu B. ** Próba czasowa - sprint, w którym bierze udział tylko gracz i musi w wyznaczonym czasie dojechać do następnego punktu kontrolnego. ** Próba prędkości - sprint, w którym wygrywa ten, który uzyska najwyższą prędkość zsumowaną ze wszystkich fotoradarów rozlokowanych na trasie wyścigu. * Drag - krótki sprint po prostej, w którym musimy zmieniać biegi i uważać na ruch uliczny. Ciekawostki * Na północnej części Highway 99 widać niedostępny system autostrad (mosty nad drogami). * Z gry usunięto kryjówkę pomiędzy Downtown, a Camden. Jest ona pokazana w jednym z trailerów gry. * Na terenie Masterson Naval Shipyard brakuje długiego magazynu, w którym dzieje się akcja intra. Przypisy Galeria Need for Speed Most Wanted - E3 2005 Trailer Need for Speed Most Wanted - Attract Trailer Need for Speed Most Wanted - Exotic Cars Need for Speed Most Wanted - Car Customisation Need for Speed Most Wanted - The Rockport PD Need for Speed Most Wanted - Heat! Need for Speed Most Wanted - Cop Damage Need for Speed Most Wanted - How to Evade in Pursuits Need for Speed Most Wanted - Busted! Need for Speed Most Wanted - Be Notorious! Need for Speed Most Wanted - Interview with Art Director Habib Zargarpour Need for Speed Most Wanted - Interview with Senior Producer Larry LaPierre (Part One) Need for Speed Most Wanted - Interview with Senior Producer Larry LaPierre (Part Two) Need for Speed Most Wanted - TV Spot de:Need for Speed: Most Wanted en:Need for Speed: Most Wanted es:Need for Speed: Most Wanted